


Luces de Arlathan

by ada



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian enseña a Lavellan a bailar. Solas pinta, escucha y recuerda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luces de Arlathan

**Author's Note:**

> El fic está situado pre-Halamshiral, pero hay menciones a cosas que se descubren en Trespasser. Para [](http://mileya.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mileya.livejournal.com/)**mileya** , que pidió algo de la inquisidora aprendiendo a bailar y Dorian siendo su profesor, pero que se ha convertido en un Solas POV inesperedamente. Así que espero que te guste, aunque no es exactamente lo que pediste XD.

Solas despega la mirada del mural sólo cuando la oye. Su voz procede de la biblioteca, pero su risa llena cada rincón de la torre. Detiene el pincel, y escucha sin mover un músculo. Habla con Dorian sobre el próximo viaje al Palacio de Invierno, él insiste en enseñarla a bailar. Vuelve la risa suave, un sonido que disfruta más de lo que quiere reconocer.

Regresa a la pintura, se acomoda las mangas de la túnica alrededor de los codos; pero no deja de observar de soslayo, y sus oídos tienen puesta toda la atención en aquella risa que llegaba desde arriba. Sin darse cuenta, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa espontánea. Pinta, pero no piensa en los trazos del dibujo. En su mente la ve a ella, radiante, en mitad de un salón al aire libre bajo las estrellas. Hay lámparas con llamas de color aguamarina suspendidas en el aire, mientras ella se mece al compás de la brisa. Sin marcas de esclavitud en su rostro, sólo unos ojos azules engarzados bajo pestañas oscuras.

Solas ve en ella un retazo limpio de Elvhenan. Una parte de él no puede evitar preguntarse qué habría sucedido si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias; si su vida hubiese tomado caminos distintos. Imagina cómo la habría sacado a bailar en alguno de los festivales de Mythal, cuando toda Arlathan se engalanaba y brillaba más hermosa que nunca.

Solas la ve como una luz en el mundo apagado que había encontrado tras el Uthenera. Una luz que poco a poco ilumina el resto, y es entonces cuando Solas aprieta la mandíbula e intenta alejar cualquier pensamiento. Siente la presión que se hunde en su pecho, y se odia un poco más. Porque a veces quiere decir _basta_ , dejarlo todo atrás, rendirse y no puede. Porque sabe que ha cometido un error, otro más de tantos, y la ha convertido en una víctima más del lobo. Su pulso flaquea, dejando atrás una pincelada retorcida en la piedra del muro.

Escucha los pasos sobre la piedra de las escaleras. La nota acercándose hacia él; quiere fingir que no la ha sentido, pero gira el rostro y allí está ella, regalándole una sonrisa traviesa. Apoya las manos en la espalda, hace algún comentario sobre el mural; pero sabe que está intentando atraerle. Y Solas cede, así que deja el pincel y se acerca hasta ella con los dedos impregnados de pintura.

— _Vhenan_ —dice en un murmuro.

Ella da un paso más; sólo les separan unos centímetros.

—Solas, quería saber… —hace una pausa, midiendo sus palabras; levanta una mano dudosa, pero no la coloca encima de su pecho—. ¿Te gustaría venir a Halamshiral? Al baile de la emperatriz.

Él responde con una risa entre dientes.

—¿Quieres que vaya?

La ve cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Yo hice la pregunta primero.

Él sabe por qué ha hecho la pregunta. Probablemente la embajadora no haya recomendado que la compañía de la inquisidora sean elfos apóstatas; pero, aún así, ella le ha buscado.

Solas le atrapa la mano entre dedos manchados, acercando la yema hasta sus labios. El gesto parece sorprenderla, y percibe un leve rubor sobre sus pómulos.

—Me encantaría.

Dibuja con su respuesta una sonrisa en los labios de Lavellan. Solas no quiere mirarla directamente, pero vuelve a ser débil y se hunde en ella. Porque, en ese preciso instante, resplandece más que cualquier luz de Arlathan.

**-fin-**


End file.
